Tempus Viator
by E Moore Bochum
Summary: Percy Valentine finds herself transported to the year 1492 when searching for her uncle. What happens when she meets a controlling, bloodthirsty vampire who is used to the submissive and delicate female when she is the exact opposite? How will Kol react to a modern day woman from the 21st century? Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1

Percy quietly shut the door behind her. She gulped back the tears that threatened to come out. This night was nothing new, except for the fact that she didn't cry. At least not yet. Exhausted, Percy made her way to her room, her safe haven. As she laid in bed, she contemplated what her life would be if things were different.

'What if I knew who my father was?'

'What if my uncle didn't just disappear?'

'What if my mother didn't act like a drunken teenage?'

Every night was the same. She had to act as the adult and tend to her mother after a night of partying who knows where. Her uncle used to help out, but one day he vanished. His phone went straight to voicemail and the door to his house would never open.

'Why? Why didn't he help take care of his own sister?' She thought as her anger began to grow. For so long she had pushed everything into the back of her mind, but tonight had been the tip of the iceberg. Percy quickly got out of bed and switched her sleeping clothes for sweatpants and a sweater. As soon as her shoes were on, she slipped out of her house and walked with determination to her uncle's house. She didn't know what she was expecting, but she at least wanted some clue or explanation.

* * *

The dark brown shade of the house was only concealed further by the night. Afraid of any light attracting attention, Percy persevered in the dark, dragging her feet and keeping her hands reached out in front of her to make sure that nothing would poke her out of the blue. When she finally reached the door, she decided to once again try and jiggle the handle, expecting different results. It was still locked. She brought her finger up to ring the doorbell, but quickly changed her mind. What if he was home and was just avoiding her? Percy exhaled and shook her head. She wrapped the end of her sweater around her hand and balled the ends in her fist. Holding her breath, she punched the glass closest to the door handle.

'Ow!' She whisper yelled as her facial expressions contorted between a mixture of disbelief and pain. The glass still stood whole, unaffected by Percy's force. After getting over the initial pain, she tilted her head away from the door and squinted her right eye as she mentally prepared herself for the next blow. She applied more force into her punch, this time breaking the glass. She released a slow breath and shook her hand out before reaching in and unlocking the door. Before entering, she observed her surroundings to make sure no one had been watching. Once deciding she was truly alone, she entered the house and shut the door behind her.

"Hello? Uncle Julius?" She quietly called out. There was no answer. Percy looked around the house and found no one. She made her way upstairs and knocked on his bedroom door. Still, no answer, so she opened it quickly, in hopes of catching him sneaking out the window. What she found, was far from what she was expecting. There were hundreds of papers scattered all along the floors. An unfinished bowl of pasta was left rotting away on his extremely cluttered and dusty desk. From the looks of things, he hadn't been here in weeks. The doors to his closet were wide open and she could see that he hadn't spontaneously packed up and left. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Where did he go? A ping went off on the computer. She turned around in surprise and quickly went to observe the monitor.

"1492-2016-4:18" It read. The time was currently 4:10 a.m. and it was 2016, but what was the significance of the other year?

'What does that even mean?' She thought. When Percy took a step closer to open the computer, she slipped on something smooth, hitting her head on the wooden floor. Percy felt a sharp pain on the back of her skull. She turned around and saw that her head had fallen on the corner of one of her uncle's large history books. She saw a few drops of blood and discovered that it came from herself. Percy grimaced in pain, but went to retrieve the object that had caused her fall. It was a clear blue stone that seemed to have some sort of inscription inside of it. She squinted and held it closer to her eyes.

"Temp-Tempus viator? Tempus Viator." She read out loud. Immediately after, a loud alarm from the computer had gone off, signaling that it was 4:18 a.m. Percy covered her ears. It seemed to be as loud as a fire alarm. Percy got up to turn off the alarm, but when she took a step forward, everything before her eyes began to change. Her uncle's dark bedroom appeared to shrink in size. The harder she looked, the more tired she felt until she fell asleep.

* * *

Percy abruptly woke up. As a result, her head banged the wall. She groaned in pain and tried to observe her surroundings, but it was almost pitch black, despite the extremely dim light that seemed to slip through the door. Percy forced herself to stand up and made her way to the door, feeling it to find the handles. The handle was not a traditional door knob, but a metal ring that seemed to be hanging onto the door with a rope. Even more confused, Percy pulled the door open, leaving just enough space for her to sneak out. As soon as she was on the other side, she had realized that she had been in some sort of storage closet. The hallways were grand and baroque style.

 **PERCY POV**

Where am I? It looked like some sort of castle. I tried to think back on the last thing I remembered, and it was the loud alarm going off in my uncle's room. Nothing was making sense. Where was I? A large gasp came from a few feet behind me.

"Miss! What are you wearing? If Lord Mikaelson sees you, he will be extremely displeased? Where did you find such strange attire?" A plump, short woman with rosy cheeks looked at me with disbelief. She stomped towards me, grabbing my elbow and leading me down the hall towards a room. I released my grasp from hers.

"Where am I?" I looked at her, upset. She watched me with a strange look on her face and one eye squinted.

"Looks like they forgot to talk with you, miss. Advice? Pretend otherwise. Do what they say." And with that, the woman led me into the room.


	2. Lords and Ladies

The room was smaller than Percy expected. It contained a small circular step in the middle and had a large mirror in the corner. There were double doors right next to it and when the short woman opened them, she discovered that it was a deep closet full of dresses. When she disappeared inside of it, Percy quickly and quietly opened the door, finding her way back into the large hallway. She clung to the walls as she tried to contemplate how she was to get out of here. Nothing was making sense to her. Percy heard music in the distance and the farther she went, the louder it got. Now that she was at the very end of the hall, she heard a large group of people all conversing. She stuck her head out and saw that there was a circular foyer area, which had three arches. One leading to a rather large ballroom full of people dressed in old clothing that seemed to match the style of the castle. The other was the arch for the hallway that she was currently hiding in and the other arch seemed to be a continuation of that same hallway. She would have to make her way across to keep moving forward. Percy took a deep breath and shook her hands slightly before sprinting across as fast as she could. When she made it to the other side, she released the breath she had been holding and walked backwards to see if anyone had seen her and decided to follow. After about a minute, Percy finally decided she was safe again and turned around, almost bumping into someone.

* * *

"Having fun, brother?" Elijah looked at his brother and the two females surrounding him.

"Quite the opposite, older brother." Kol smirked before taking a large gulp from his wine goblet. He un-linked his other arm from one of the girl's grasp and compelled both of them to bother Klaus.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you without a mistress at a ball." Elijah added with a quizzical look on his face.

"I've gotten bored of the modern lady. They're all so simple minded and such easy game."

"Is my youngest brother beginning to mature?" Elijah raised an eyebrow towards him.

"Highly unlikely, but perhaps more than Klaus." Elijah chuckled at Kol's comment.

"Perhaps you should focus your attention on more educated ladies instead of the strumpets that you so often go for." Elijah took Kol's goblet and finished the wine before handing it back to him. Kol looked down at his empty goblet and back to Elijah with a furrowed brow. Elijah shrugged with a small smile before turning around and rejoining the ball.

"Perhaps." Kol mumbled to himself. He looked towards the open ballroom doors. For the first time, Kol contemplated on retiring early this evening, but before that, he decided on grabbing another goblet of wine. Right before he began to, he saw a girl wearing pants sprint across into the left wing. An eyebrow rose in surprise. That was not something he was expecting to see. He quickly sped into the hallway to get a better look at her. She was walking backwards, but the sudden change from the bright ballroom lights to the dim hallway made it hard for Kol to make her out. She was just about to bump into him, but right at that moment she turned around, only inches from his chest.

* * *

 **KOL POV**

She released a loud gasp, taken aback as she jumped.

"What are you doing?" I leaned forward. She looked me up and down with a strange expression, leaning back herself.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I was taken aback by her tone of voice and accent.

"You are addressing a Lord. I advise you to watch your tongue." I smirked at her.

"A lord?" She chuckled under her breath. "Okay.." She let the last word drag out.. Okay? What language was she speaking? I decided not to question her on that matter.

"Your accent-" She interrupted me.

"What about it?" She asked. I abruptly stepped towards her.

"How dare you interrupt me. I'm-" I was spoken over once again.

"A lord? Yes, you've already told me that." She looked at me again before taking a step back. I closed the distance she tried to create between us.

"What is your name?" I took a step closer.

"What is your name?" She stepped further back.

"I asked first." Again, I closed the distance.

"I don't care." I heard her heartbeat raising. She stepped back once again.

"Another few steps and everyone in that ballroom will see you. And my guess is that that is the exact opposite of what you desire as I noticed you sprinting across only just moments ago." I raised my eyebrow at her, waiting to see what her next move was. What happened next was something I would never expect from a lady. The mysterious girl had used her fists to knock me aside before sprinting as fast as she was able to down the long corridor.

* * *

AN: Alright, I left this chapter short because I wanted you guy's opinion on the story so far with Percy and Kol interactions. Does it seems strange? I sort of have the main idea for this story planned out, but mostly I'm just writing as I go along, so let me know, and hope you're enjoying!


	3. Dearest Brother

Percy matched his intensity as she stared at the mysterious man in front of her. He took a step closer, wrapping his finger around a strand of hair that was previously framing her face. Her initial reaction was to step back once again, but if she did, everyone in the ballroom would see her.

"Well, looks like you're stuck, little pet. I suggest you follow me, my brother is far worse than me."

"I can't imagine how." I rolled my eyes. The man brought his lips to my hear, his whispers making her have goosebumps.

"If I were my brother, I'd take you right here in this dark hallway." Percy gulped, causing him to smirk, which she felt on her ear.

"And then he would take you again and again until he got bored of you, where he would then drain you of your blood." When he said blood, his voice deepened and sounded huskier than usual. Percy's heart was beating faster than usual. She felt as if the blood had already been drained from her. Clearly, she underestimated who she was dealing with. He just barely licked her ear before quickly taking a step back, a smirk still placed on his lips.

"Lucky for you, I'm not my brother. You can address me as Kol." He said in a much more cheery manner. "Follow me. Let's get you dressed in more appropriate clothing.

* * *

I stepped out of the room. He had called up a servant to bring up a dress to his room and help me change into it. The whole thing was uncomfortable, but I was afraid to do anything to anger him.

"What is that?" I stood in my underwear with him watching me.

"A bra and underwear." He was awfully close, like in the hallway. My heartbeat began to raise.

"You are quite a strange, alluring creature." He looked me in my eyes with a dark expression before turning away. I wasn't sure how to respond. No one had ever been so forward towards me. I watched him cautiously as he left his bedroom, letting the doors slam shut behind him.

"Alright miss, time to remove those... things." The maid fidgeted with the bra, trying to figure out how to take it off.

* * *

I sighed after I was finally dressed. I thought skinny jeans were a struggle to get into, but this attire was something completely different. I'd rather put on a pair of double zero skinny jeans than endure this ever again. I reminded myself that I was here to find my uncle, if he was even here. The doors opened, catching my attention. Kol walked back in. He looked me up and down with that same dark expression. I blinked and all of the sudden, he was standing in front of the servant.

"Leave us." He spoke. The servant bowed and left quickly. As soon as we were alone, Kol turned all of his attention towards me and watched me as he slowly circled around me.

"You are something different than I've ever seen or met." Within a blink, he was standing in front of me.

"How did you do that?" Things were getting stranger and stranger the longer I was here.

"The same way that I'm about to do this. Kiss me." He commanded calmly. I raised an eyebrow at him, not sure how to react. After hearing his little story in the hallway where he basically said his brother was a rapist, I thought it may be best to hold my tongue. Why not? It's not like I didn't find him attractive, and I could use an ally.

"Fine." I forcefully wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. As I was about to pull away, to my surprise, he deepened the kiss. It felt nice. I willingly obliged. He brought his hands to my waist and rubbed them up and down as he leaned into me. I grabbed his hands and brought them to my hips and felt the smile form on his lips. He pushed me away and stared at me for a few seconds.

"Has your virginity been taken yet?"

"Does that matter?" I rolled my eyes. Typical. He asked me again, in the same tone that he had with the servant. I guess that meant he was serious.

"No. Happy?" I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"The way you answer never ceases to amaze me." He smirked at me, slowly walking towards me, much like a lion beginning to pounce at it's prey. Instead of waiting for him to make his move, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards me.

"You're taking too long, Kol." His dark brown eyes seemed to turn black for a moment. His gaze fell to my shoulders. He slipped the sleeve off, letting it rest by the side of my arm and brought his lips to my shoulder blade. I pushed him back.

"What? Does that not please you?" Kol raised an eyebrow.

"I think it's time I see some more of your skin. After all, you did see me in my bra and underwear." I raised my eyebrows back at him. He looked slightly shocked. I took a step closer to him, which seemed to bring him back. He reached to the ties on his shirt, pulling them loose. I pulled the shirt out of his pants and he took it off over his head.

"Now that pleases me, greatly." I smiled at him before beginning to kiss him again, with my hands on his bare chest. The doors opened abruptly, capturing both Kol and I's attention.

"Well, well. I shouldn't be surprised. Who might your little friend be, dear baby brother?" He smirked at me, that same dark expression on his face. I heard Kol sigh with irritation.


	4. Shant We?

Kol rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Niklaus?" He asked, turning his back to Percy.

"Imagine my surprise upon my discovery of your absence as I was giving a rather lovely toast on the topic of family? And for what? A few minutes alone with yet another strumpet?" Klaus spared a quick, annoyed glanced towards Percy before directing his attention towards Kol.

"Well, dearest brother, considering I've heard a surplus of your ravenous speeches of your gratitude for family, I doubt that I missed anything of importance. Now, if you'll excuse me." Kol turned back around and wrapped a lock of her hair around his finger.

"At least compel her not to scream while you drain her of her blood. I do not have the energy to compel all of our guests." Klaus let the door slam shut behind him.

Percy's heart began to race.

"Are you afraid, little rabbit?" Kol wrapped the lock of hair around his finger even tighter causing Percy to wince.

"What are you doing?" Percy firmly grabbed his wrist, but it didn't budge.

"Having fun. How I like to have fun." Kol smirked. His eyes darkened and veins appeared around them.

"What the crap is going on?" She demanded. The veins disappeared and his eyes seemed to return back to normal.

"You are quite a strange creature." He chuckled. "The most entertaining to say the least. Your vernacular is quite odd."

"I'm the strange creature? What about-" Within seconds Kol had Percy pinned to the wall.

"Do not speak."

"Excuse me, I don't know what you think-" Kol placed his finger on her lips as his brows furrowed together.

"Do not say another word." He spoke.

"No." Percy's response came out muffled due to Kol's finger being placed on her lips.

"Scream." Kol ordered.

"First you don't want me to talk and now you order me to scream? No." Percy's irritation was beginning to return.

"Well, well, well. Is this not an interesting turn of events." Kol smirked and closed the distance between him and Percy. He brought his nose towards her neck and inhaled before looking her in the eyes again.

"Even more curious." He stated.

"What are you doing?" Percy questioned. She began to feel anxious and a nauseous feeling in her stomach.

"Smelling your blood. Yet, even when I am at such a close distance, the scent is absent. What are you?"

"What are you? I don't even know where or when I am right now and I'm starting to feel very hot."

"Does my presence excite you?" Kol smirked but it quickly disappeared when he saw the irritated and disgusted look on Percy's face.

"I'm physically hot. I don't feel good." She took deep breathes and pushed Kol away from her as she tried to untie the back of her dress, having no luck. Kol watched her curiously.

"Are you not going to help?" Percy glared at him. The heat was beginning to become unbearable.

"Oh," Kol snapped out of his trance and fumbled to help Percy out of her dress. "Right." This was certainly not how he expected the night to go.

"This stupid gown. Hold still." Kol stopped trying to untie the intricate lacing and instead ripped the top of the dress apart.

"Much better." Percy sighed as she slid the dress off, leaving her in a white night gown. Seconds later she collapsed, laying in Kol's arms as he caught her.

* * *

PERCY POV

The sunlight was so intense that even her closed eyelids could not hide the fact that daylight had come. Her head suffered from a throbbing headache. Percy reached her hand over to grab the glass of water on her nightstand but the bed she was on outstretched much further than the twin sized bed she was used to. In that moment her eyes shot open and she found herself in a large, medieval looking room. She sighed and let herself fall back into the bed, trying to wish herself back to her own home. The sound of large doors opening made Percy pretend to still be asleep. She even just slightly snored to add effect. Kol had entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed, watching Percy carefully. He smirked and in the blink of an eye was now hovering over her. Percy's eyes widened and she forcefully brought her knee up, waiting for Kol to topple to the side. He didn't budge.

"You'll have to hit harder than that, love." He smirked. Percy's eyes stayed widened, this time with furrowed brows, she brought her knee up even harder, this time having the effect that she hoped for. Kol winced in pain and fell to the side.

"Like that, you mean?" She asked innocently. He quickly recovered and as he made a move closer towards Percy, she quickly got out of the bed and as she rushed to reach the opposite side of the room, she slipped on the long, white night gown that she had been wearing.

"Ow.." She fell straight on her face, feeling the force on her forehead.

"You should be careful. When things try to run away from me, it never ends well." Kol was by her side already, grabbing her arm to pull her up. Percy pulled her arm out of his grasp. Kol stepped back with his arms up as he watched Percy help herself up.

"Good thing I'm a person and not a thing." She glared at him.

"Agree to disagree." Kol shrugged and smirked at her, letting his gaze linger.

"What are you doing?"

"Imaging you without anything on." He answered blatantly.

"Well that's all you're going to get. My hormones are back under control now, _Kol._ " She hissed his name with bitterness.

"Oh, is that so?" He raised an eyebrow with amusement.

"So." She quickly answered.

"Luckily, I find you intriguing. Otherwise your life would already be ended by my own hands. I wish to study you."

"Oh, wow. I'm so grateful." Percy answered sarcastically. "Do I even have a choice?"

"You do not. I am glad that you have some sense in that brain of yours. You have nothing to worry about, my little pet. You need a place to stay, correct?"

"Yes." Percy decided to not tell him anymore details about how she came to be here or that she planned to leave as soon as it was possible.

"Well, I have brought you to my own castle so you can live here, out of harm. I will make sure of that. Do what you would normally do and spend time with me when I desire. Then I will ensure that you have whatever it is you desire and are under my protection."

"Safe from harm, unless it's by you."

"Perhaps." Kol smirked.

"So you're basically going to be my sugar daddy if I let you watch me like some pervert?"

"I do not understand what you are saying?" Kol looked at Percy with confusion. She sighed in irritation.

"And if I don't agree?"

"I'll kill you. Or I'll leave you to my brother and what he will do is far worse. He has a bit of a temper and is famous for taking it out on anyone standing nearby."

"I think I'll just stay here then. So this arrangement, once you get bored you'll just kill me then, won't you?" Percy inquired.

"Your nonchalant attitude is quite strange."

"I'm not normal."

"That you are not." Kol looked at her with hunger in his eyes.

"So, back to my question.."

"We best keep things interesting then, shant we?" Kol just barely kissed the side of her mouth before disappearing from the room completely.


End file.
